User blog:Aniju Aura/Character Profile
Oh lookie what I found! This is the charater profile I was given in my Creative Writing Class! This really helped my develope Dante into a better character, so I'm gonna share it with everyone. Now I've adapted it for My Little Pony, as the original is for a human character and thus some information does not apply to ponies, or I changed the words to apply for ponies. This can also be used for none pony OCs, like a Griffon or a Changeling for example. This will help you better know your own character and make them more believable so enjoy! ^u^ Name: '''First Middle or Last if wish (First name most Important, however ponies do not need a last name) '''Nickname: '''Any nicknamed other characters call this person (Optional) '''Gender: '''Male or Female or Unknown or my favorite Hermaphrodite! (Having both male and female parts) '''Age: How old is your character (Horses age differently that humans, a horse is consider an adult by the age of 2, however it seem unicorns and Alicorns can live far longer than Pegasuses and Earth Ponies) Birth Date: '''Month Day and/or Year (Year isn't need because no exact date was ever given in the show) '''Appearance: What you character looks like (You can include height, weight and Cutie Marks here if you like) Personality: '''What is your character like? (Try to write more than one sentance rather than a list of words) '''Motto: '''Anything they say a lot, catch phrase '''Body Type: '''Optional (however I am not sure if horses have blood types) '''Classification: '''Race example: Erath Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus or else (Try an avoid having to many Alicorns) '''Beliefs: What does this person believe in (Morals are different than a religion) Religion: '''It can be made up or none at all (Optional) '''Philosophy: '''Some a person lives by '''Likes: Things this person likes examples; sports, books or anything you like Dislikes: '''Things this person doesn't like example; Reading, or doing sports or whatever you want '''Strengths: '''What makes this person strong physically or emotionally? '''Weaknesses: '''What makes this person weak physically or emotionally? '''Fears: '''What is this person afraid of example; spiders, crowns, timberwolves? '''Element: '''Optional (If a pony has an Element. You can also do the phycial elements like air, fire, water and Earth) '''Occupation: '''Does this person have a job? (If they are still attending school, put it here) '''Hobbies: '''What does this person do on their spare time? '''Pets: '''Or if they do not have one, what would they like? '''Significant other: '''Does this person have a boyfriend or girlfriend, husband or wife or a crush? '''Talents: '''Anything this person is good at, maybe a hiden talen no one knows about? '''Dictions: How does this person talk, meaning does this person have an accent? Schooling: '''What education this person has? '''Degrees: '''If any (High School, Collage, maybe they attended Celestria's School for Gifted Unicorns?) '''Favorite Color: '''Can be more than one '''Favorite Animal: Can be more than one (Or one of the fictional ones like a manitcore, dragon, pheonix?) Favorite Food: Can be anything, maybe something their mom makes? Favorite Band: You can make a pony one up (Or use one of Heavymetalbronie's many band) :P Favorite music type: What kind of music do they like? Favorite Book: '''You can make one up. Maybe they read a previous story you wrote her on this site '''Favorite TV show: '''If they have TV, you can make one up '''Favorite Movie: '''If can be the one they are in or just Equestria Girls XD '''Favorite Actors: Can be up one if wanted Unique to this Character: Anything not in a category or any other important info You can add on or take off any info not needed, but it still helps to know your character inside and out! Equestria Girls Creator I've found an Equestria Girls Creator Game, for all though people who want to make Equestria Girl character. It's a little limited, however I think you can make some interesting characters concepts. Category:Blog posts